


Like a Diamond (your third eye)

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Blake is sure she's met the person she's destined to be with.





	

~ Like a Diamond (your third eye) ~

Everyone in this world is born with a clear jewel in the center of their forehead - officially known as a _starbright_ , but often colloquially called a 'third eye gem', 'soulmate's eye', 'soulmate jewel', or simply 'jewel'. When soulmates meet, each person's jewel will gain the coloring of their soulmate's eyes.

Blake rubs her fingertip over the smooth, domed surface of her soulmate jewel. She doesn't even know what color his eyes _are_ ; she just wishes that it would have gained _some_ color when she met him. She is so certain that the two of them are meant to be together. Why doesn't the universe agree?

~oOo~


End file.
